A Lamb in a Pack of Wolves?
by tierraangelica
Summary: Kagome Higurashi attends Harajunku High; a school for delinquents and trouble maker's. At first glance she doesn't seem to belong. Most people say she's a lamb in a pack of wolves. But Kagome has a secret that put her in this school in the first place. With a new student Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome finds herself experiencing new feelings. But with them comes trouble and heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Just the plot.*

...

The teacher's words were like a background noise as Kagome put all her attention on the clock on the wall. Only two more minutes. Her hands itched to get a hold of some tools and check out the new engine the guys had gotten from the junk yard. The echo of the bell sounded and Kagome grabbed her army camouflage bag to head toward the school's car garage—her favorite place to be.

The smell of motor oil and gas. The sound of tools going to work and parts being assembled and taken apart. It was like a second home to her.

Twelve pairs of sharp, dangerous eyes came her way as she opened the door.

Harajunku High School was a school for outcasts; trouble maker's, delinquents, and people with criminal records. Fights broke out everyday, constant graffiti was always being washed off the walls, and most of the faculty were scared of the student population. Needless to say, the school had a bad reputation.

Kagome smiled at the boys kindly. "Hey guys!"

Some pairs of eyes became softer as they saw Kagome. Other's stayed the same but their mouths grinned or they nodded at her.

"Yo," welcomed J.J. He tossed his head to the side so his orange hair was out of his brown eyes.

"Hey little sis is here!" Yuta exclaimed and enveloped Kagome in a bear hug. Yuta was twice the size of Kagome in height and weight and one of the strongest guys in the school. He put Kagome back on the ground and smiled.

"You ready to see the motor Hachiro and Kurou found?" Yuta asked.

"Of course!" Kagome yelled excitedly and followed Yuta to the metal table were a large object was hidden under a cloth.

Hachiro and Kurou stood by it smirking in confidence. The twins were identical, both skinny with green eyes, and black gel spiked hair with white streaks. The only small difference was one small mole. It could be located below Hachiro's right eye while Kurou had one under his left.

"Prepare to be amazed!" The twins said in union as they lifted the dirty white cloth.

Kagome studied the engine quietly. Some parts seemed to be tinged with rust while everything else looked fine. She started poking around with her fingers and inspecting closely.

"Well?" Yuta inquired while scratching his shaved head.

Kagome turned and smiled at the boys. "It's perfect! Luck must be on her side if you guys were able to find such a gem in that junk yard."

The twins smiled. "Lucky is our middle name," Hachiro commented.

"Although we could have had a motor sooner if you had just let J.J. go steal one." Kurou smirked.

Kagome giggled. "You guys did awesome but you know the rules. No stealing. With this we'll be ready for the race this weekend. Right Rocket?" She turned her head to the white truck Rocket was working under.

He slid out from under the car dirtied with oil with his goggles still attached and his dreads in a pony tail. "Yeah mun. We should be good ta go." He gave a thumbs up and winked. Rocket was from Jamaica but had learned Japanese pretty fast. His accent and slang came out a lot of the time though.

"Sweet!" Kagome had no doubt they were going to win. "Then let's get this motor working!"

...

"Late as always," Sango commented. "And dirty too."

Kagome instantly inspected her clothes for smudges. She always tried not to get them stained by wearing a mechanics suit.

Sango dug in her purse and pulled out a small compact mirror. "Your face."

"Oh..." There were smudges of grease all over her skin. She giggled at how silly she looked. "Whoops."

Sango chuckled at her friend and held a napkin out towards her. "Here, clean up so we can go eat."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango. You're the best."

"Hey Sango! Looking good!" A guy across the hall cat called.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sango!" His friend called out.

"What?" she sneered.

"You know there should be a warning sign on my dick."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it should say choking hazard!" The two boys laughed and high fived each other.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a label they put on small objects?"

People that had tuned in started to snicker and oooohhhh at her comeback.

"You might want to go see the nurse about that burn," Sango smirked.

"Sango the Queen of Bitch Town strikes again," the cat caller replied.

"Gentleman please," someone interrupted putting an arm around Sango's shoulders. "You shouldn't cat call and curse at a lady of such beauty. She needs to be treated with respect and—" the boy's hand fell from Sango's shoulders and slinked down to land on her butt.

Sango pulled back her fist and hit the guy straight in the jaw. "You're the worst of them Miroku!" she yelled and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go Kagome!"

Kagome dropped the napkin from the force of Sango tugging her forward and looked at the scene behind them confused. "Hey Sango what happened? Did those guys say something rude to you again?"

Sango sighed and slowed down. _Kagome's as oblivious as always. _

"Just Miroku being his perverted self."

"Oh. Well if anyone's giving you any trouble just tell me ok?" Kagome flashed another smile.

Sango hugged her friend. "Your so adorable!"

"S-Sango...your hugging me really tight!" Kagome gasped out.

She released Kagome. "My bad. Now to the cafeteria for lunch!"

"Yay! Food!" Kagome cheered.

A loud cry interrupted her cheeriness. She turned in its direction to see people crowded around the windows. Kagome took a an empty spot among other students to see what was going on. Looking down from the second story building she could see a fight going on in the courtyard.

"Geez another fight. Like we haven't seen a million of 'em," Sango commented as she observed where the noise had come from as well. "Come one Kagome."

"He's not from here is he Sango?" Kagome said instead of moving.

Sango raised an eyebrow and turned back to the fight and caught sight of the guy Kagome pointed too. He had his back towards them but Sango could see he was tall, with long white hair, and some odd tattoos peaking out from his clothing. "Hmm, probably someone from a rival gang here to challenge some other gang."

The mysterious guy was standing in the middle of the courtyard with four students from the school surrounding him and a boy at his feet clutching his stomach. All at once they attacked him and with swift moves they all fell to the ground in defeat. Whispers and comments rang from all the spectators.

_Whoa. What power, _Kagome thought.

Slowly the guy turned his head towards the windows and made eye contact with Kagome's gaze. She was taken back not by the cold glare and how much danger his eyes seemed to hold but the stunning gold of color they held that made her want to stare at him forever. He turned away and walked into the school's front doors.

"That's Sesshoumaru Taisho," someone said. "Also known as the White Demon."

"I heard he's killed more than fifty people and never once went to jail."

"I head he's a notorious gang leader from up North who came down to get more territory."

The rumors accumulated more but Kagome just thought of his golden eyes.

"Ka-go-me. Let's go already!"

"Yeah," she nodded and started walking with Sango.

_The White Demon Sesshoumaru Taisho..._

_..._

AN: Soooo whatcha think? Chapter 1! R&R! It's been forever since I last wrote a fanfiction :))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it, here comes Naraku..." Sango cursed and glared over Kagome's shoulder.

The two had been eating lunch across from one another at their small table before Sango's mood had turned sour.

Kagome glanced back herself to see a group of boys headed there way. The Spider's were a gang that was feared more than anything in this school and in this town, especially there leader, Naraku.

"Don't look so unhappy to see me Sango," came a slimy voice. It made Kagome's skin crawl.

Sango grit her teeth and gave a deadly glare. "What do you want?"

Naraku smirked. The action was the opposite of amusing, it was more dark and sinister. "I'm here to see how my favorite girl is doing of course," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He turned his gaze to Kagome. The most innocent and oblivious expression displayed on her face as she peered into his red eyes with confusion.

An arm went around her shoulders as Naraku took a seat next to her.

"I appreciate the visit but you really don't have to come so far," Kagome replied nervously and tried to shrug off his arm.

Sango's nose crinkled and she balled her hands into fists under the table.

"Anything to see that cute little face of yours Kagome," Naraku cupped her chin. "Maybe I'll pay you a visit in that garage your always in. When nobodies around to-"

Sango stood up quickly knocking over the open bottle of water next to her. The clear liquid spattered and slowly leaked to the space between Kagome and Naraku. He smoothly moved away from Kagome to avoid the water.

He raised an eyebrow at Sango in dark amusement. "Why don't you go back to your lunch and leave us." It was worded like an order instead of a suggestion or question.

Sango met his red gaze with her dark chocolate eyes full of hate and anger. "I lost my appetite."

"Oh," Kagome said calmly and scooted away from Naraku's direction. Some of the water and dripped onto her blue skirt, part of the girl's school uniform.

Sango took the distraction as her opening. She moved around the table and grabbed Kagome's hand to tug her away from the lurking danger.

"Let's go clean that water off Kagome." Sango tugged Kagome off to the girl's bathroom.

"Ok," Kagome agreed.

Naraku stood still and watched them go. "That friend of Kagome's is becoming a real nuisance," he said out loud to no one in particular.

"Boss!" Someone yelled.

Naraku glared at the guy running towards the gang. "What?" he snarled still looking in the direction the girls had gone.

"Four of our guys were attacked earlier in the courtyard!" The male reported.

"By who?" Naraku sighed, already bored with this news.

"A newcomer to the school. Sesshoumaru Taisho," the guy shouted.

The name made Naraku glanced at his informant. "What was the reason?"

Under Naraku's heavy watch the informant sputtered. "W-well, he ah, bumped into Hiro and wouldn't apologize. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch when he was told Hiro and the other's were part of the Spider's."

"That's why you've wasted my time?" Naraku asked. "Because Hiro and the other's were so arrogant they took on someone stronger than them? Come back next time you have something important." Naraku glared and the guy fled with a shaky "Yes sir."

"Boss, should we at least investigate this new comer?" One of his top members asked.

"No Jinx. Leave him be. Some new comer is not worth my time." Naraku stood up and started to walk away from the table. His long wavy black hair settled down against his back and his bangs that were parted in the middle slightly bobbed as he took long strides with his legs.

_But I do wonder what Sesshoumaru Taisho is doing here_, Naraku thought.

The rest of his gang followed their leader quickly. People moved out of their way upon seeing them and some girls swooned over Naraku. To be associated with such power and looks was tempting to anyone.

The water that had spilt on the now abandoned table was left for someone else to clean up. The droplets of water slowly tripped off the side in a slow rhythm.

In the reflection of each drop was a tall figure with white hair.

...

"All I'm saying is try not to be alone anywhere," Sango pleaded.

Kagome sighed. "Sango you worry about me to much."

"I don't trust Naraku." Sango shivered. "He makes me want to puke."

The girls came to a stop in front of a classroom door.

Sango but a hand to her face. "Just promise me ok?"

"If it'll make you feel better than I promise," Kagome finally conceded.

"Thanks," Sango smiled. "I'll see you after class."

"Ok." Kagome offered a small smile and waved as Sango entered the open door.

Kagome started walking to get to her class. She hated that Sango was always so worried.

_I think she's losing her youth over it_, Kagome mused.

Kagome bumped her shoulder against something sturdy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. Her gaze traveled up a lean body to rest on a handsome with a strong jaw line and perfect tanned skin. Tattoos of two maroon strips on either side of his face under his eyes and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. Cold golden eyes peered down at her.

Kagome found herself leaning towards him. "Such nice eyes." The words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. She blushed and gave him his space. "I'm sorry. I have a habit of saying whatever I'm thinking." She scratched the back of her head making her black raven hair move.

"You're new right?" He was wearing the school uniform for the boys. Navy pants with a matching coat and a white button down underneath. But he wasn't wearing the black tie and he left his coat unbuttoned to expose the white shirt with one button undone on top.

He pushed right past her and kept walking without a word.

Kagome tilted her head. "Huh. Guess he's not a social person."

_Still he didn't have to be so rud_e, she huffed.

...

"I have so much homework," Sango grumbled as the two walked home.

"I need to go search online for some cheaper parts," Kagome added.

"Oh yeah. How's the car coming along?"

"We're so close Sango! Only a few small parts, a nice paint job, and it'll be good to go!" Kagome threw her fist in the air.

"Can't wait to see it race this Saturday," Sango replied content with her friend's happiness.

The pair came to a split street where they would go their separate ways to get home.

"Be safe!" Sango yelled as she took the right turn.

"You too!" Kagome shouted back.

The shrine where her house was built wasn't that far away for her to walk home. Plus there was a car garage in town she always liked to peer into. The street led onto a sidewalk right through town were things became noisier and more public. Kagome hummed a tune as she followed the cement path. When the car garage came into sight she slowed down and observed what was going on. One day, she'd have her own garage. That was her dream after all. A familiar figure emerged from under a car. His white hair in a pony tail and his mechanics clothes filthy. He wiped his hands on a rag and went to rummage through a tool box.

_Sesshoumaru!_ Kagome gasped.

He was a mechanic! Maybe he would join the car garage. They were always looking for new members. Plus maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely in a new school surronded by people with the same hobby as him.

Yes, it was decided. Kagome would get Sesshoumaru, the supposed White Demon, to join the school's car garage!

...

AN: Chap 2! R&R what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

"Sesshoumaru Taisho! Please join the Harajunku Car Garage!" Kagome exclaimed.

Silence. Sesshoumaru shot her a deadly glare from his seat at his desk. It turned out Kagome shared the same homeroom as him.

"No." The words were cold as ice.

"Why not?" Kagome pushed. "I saw you at the garage yesterday. You work as a mechanic right?"

There was a sudden rush of air and Kagome's feet dangled as they left the ground.

Fierce gold eyes stared at her in disgust. "I do not repeat myself. Do not think just because you are a female I will treat you gently. There is blood on my hands and I do not mind adding more." With that he let go of the grip he had on the front of her shirt. Kagome dropped onto the ground in a kneeling position.

Sesshoumaru walked right past her to the classroom door and left without a glance back.

"Hm... Looks like I'll have to persuade him more," Kagome told herself.

"Ah, Kagome...," Hachiro spoke up. The twins had watched the whole thing. "I don't think he wants to join."

"It's better if we don't have someone like him anyway," Kurou added and his twin nodded in agreement.

Kagome pouted and looked out the window. "But it can't be much fun being alone in a new place. If he's surrounded by people with the same hobby as him it'll make it more enjoyable." She looked away from the window and smiled. "Besides, making something together with everyone is a lot of fun."

The twins tackled Kagome with a hug. "You're so cute when you talk like that!" They said in harmony.

"Hug me later!" she squeezed out of their grip. "I'm on a mission right now!" she called as she left after Sesshoumaru.

The halls were empty and she didn't spot him in any classroom.

_Where is he?_

"Oh!" Kagome skidded to a halt as she saw something in the corner of her eye.

She glanced out the window and saw a glimmer of white hair from behind a big tree in the courtyard as the wind pushed it around. Kagome knew her path and started jogging to get there. When she was finally outside she slowed down as she took cautious steps toward the tree. Once she saw his face she noticed he was asleep, hidden behind the tree from all the windows.

She smiled and made a quiet sound of a giggle. "Even while you're sleeping you wear such an unhappy expression." Her voice turned sadder as she opened her mouth again. "Aren't you lonely?"

Kagome's eyes flickered to the crescent shaped tattoo on his forehead. The blue looked stunning on his skin. Without realizing it she reached out and traced a finger over it.

...

He could hear light footsteps come towards him, he sighed. Perhaps if he stayed still like he was really asleep the person would leave.

The footsteps stopped right in front of him and the sudden scent was familiar. It was like a sweet dessert and a car garage all in one.

_This girl is obviously brain dead_, he thought to himself.

To come here after he threatened her life was more than a foolish act.

There was a quiet sound of a giggle from her. "Even while you're sleeping you wear such an unhappy expression." There was a pause. "Aren't you lonely?" The words were tinged with sadness.

The sincerity in her voice caught him off guard, but he immediately recovered.

_What a ridiculous question_, he growled to himself. Sesshoumaru preferred to be alone. Others were a constant nuisance to him. Why did his well-being matter to her anyways?

Her breath got closer and closer. He knew she was about to touch him but for the sake of curiosity he did not stop her. One of her soft nimble fingers traced the crescent moon on his forehead. It felt like wherever she touched the skin was suddenly warmer and this greatly disturbed Sesshoumaru.

He opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

"Oh!" Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Her smile was as sincere as her words.

"You shouldn't touch strangers. Especially ones that have already threatened your life," he replied and released her hand.

There was a slight pink in her cheeks. "You're probably right." Her lips still curved with the words though and she scratched the back of her head in her flustered state. Her look turned serious and she leaned closer to him. "But I came here to fulfill my mission-to persuade you to join our car garage."

Sesshoumaru was about to blatantly refuse and say a few insults but her small hand covered his lips in a quick movement. The longer he was around her, the more irritated he became.

"Before you reject me again, let me just say a few things. Creating something new with friends or acquaintances is one of the greatest feelings in the world. I know the rest of the guys may look unwelcoming but they're actually really nice. Just stop by the garage sometime today and check it out. No strings attached or conditions. Come see for yourself. I spend most of my time there since I've finished almost all my studies."

Kagome removed her hand and stood up. She took long strides as she walked away from him. "I'll be waiting!" she yelled back with a hopeful smile.

Sesshoumaru watched her leave. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. She was very strange and very stubborn it seemed.

Why was he cursed to deal with such a hard-headed, brain-dead female?

...

Kagome looked at the clock in the garage for the millionth time that day. School was over and still no sign of Sesshoumaru.

She sighed in disappointment. "I guess he really isn't coming..."

Closing the hood of the car she wiped her hands on the blue garage jumpsuit to clean them off.

"Hey Kagome! We've got our part time job so we'll be leaving now!"

"No problem! Thanks for your hard work today!" Kagome waved as the last three guys left. She turned back to look at the car when she heard the guys talking.

"Geez. Kagome's like a guy. She doesn't care about her appearance at all," she heard one snicker.

"Yeah so not attractive. Yuta was right in nick naming her little sister. I can't see Kagome as anything else," another commented.

"Plus it's too dangerous to date her anyways!" The last part made them all nod and make sounds of agreement.

_At least wait until you're out of the garage before you start talking about me..._ Kagome pleaded.

The comments didn't really bother her. They were all true statements so she didn't take it to heart.

She looked around the room for a moment and noticed the black tool cabinet sitting in the middle of the room. The guys had forgotten to put it back...again.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh. She'd just have to put it back herself. At least the tool-filled box was on wheels, but it was as big as Yuta! She could hardly see around it let alone above it. The cabinet needed to be placed up against the wall beside the three towers of black tires. She pushed with all her strength and every so often checked the direction of the where it was going.

_Almost there!_she told herself. She had to be careful not to hit the tires as she went by them or they might fall. That would be a very painful experience.

In the middle of her last push the faint sound of footsteps distracted her. Not five feet away was Sesshoumaru!

"Ah!" Surprised to see him she pushed too hard and rammed into the cabinet that in turn rammed into the stack of tires. Kagome fell to the floor and in a desperate attempt to protect her body as the tires fell towards her she curled into a ball and covered her head.

She waited for the crushing pain to come.

...

AN: Chapter 3! :D Poor Kagome D: What will happen? Find out tomorrow! ;P

A special thanks to iadoreinu my new beta :)

R&R guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

Sesshoumaru wasn't even sure what he was still doing here. Just to see the look of surprise on that idiotic girl's face. To see her plump pink lips smile at him again while her light brown eyes looked at him in such an innocent way.

He stopped that thought immediately and did not investigate where it came from. He needed and cared for no one in this world.

But the question still remained. Why did he stand in front of the school's car garage door?

_To see their set up and equipment. That's all_, he told himself._That female probably isn't even here anymore._

Was that the taste of disappointment? _No, the taste of relief,_ he corrected himself.

He opened the door and took cautious steps inside. The lights were still on and he spotted the annoying girl near the back pushing a very large, shiny black and silver tool cabinet by herself.

_She's strong_, Sesshoumaru noted.

He walked toward her and it wasn't until he was a short distance from her that she took notice of him. In her surprise, she put too much force onto the metal and knocked into it. Like a domino effect, the cabinet bumped into the poorly stacked tower of tires and they began to teeter forward in Kagome direction.

Sesshoumaru jumped into action and positioned his body over hers. Their difference in size made it much easier for him to properly conceal her. His hair fell like a curtain around her and he kept his eyes on her face to focus. With a few grunts of pain Sesshoumaru took the blows from the heavy tires on his back, legs, shoulders. Even in the pain, he refused to buckle or budge from his position. It was surprising that nothing had hit his head.

As the last tire fell beside him and rolled to a stop some feet away her eyes began to open slightly. When she noticed him they widened in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru,"she whispered.

The way she looked at him with her innocent surprised expression made time stop. Neither of them moved for a moment.

Kagome broke the atmosphere as her mouth gaped at him. She scrambled from underneath him and knelt on her knees.

"Are you ok?!" She extended her hands out like she wanted to help him up but retracted them. "Y-You need to get to a doctor immediately! My cellphone! Where's my cell phone? I need to call an ambulance!" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted himself off while she babbled.

"Hey you!" she stood up herself and grimaced at him. "Don't move too much! You could be seriously injured!"

"I'm fine," he stated.

"Those tires aren't light weight ya know!" she yelled.

"If I say I am fine, then I am fine," he told her with an icy glare.

Why she continually insisted on making him repeat himself was beyond his understanding.

Her eyes fixed on him with stubbornness but he held her stare with a stoic expression. Finally she sighed and looked away irritated, mumbling something about not blaming her if he collapsed from any injuries.

She looked at him again with concern. "You're not lying right?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed. "No."

"Thank goodness," she said in relief and rubbed at her eyes. "For someone to get hurt in order to protect me...isn't necessary at all," her voice broke and he could see the evidence of tears on her hand.

First she's panicking to help him, then angry at his lack of concern, then so concerned for his well-being that she cries.

"You are strange," he spoke.

Kagome looked up and gave a flashing smile. "I know."

_Now she smiles_, he noted.

The bi-polar feelings were a little too much for Sesshoumaru. He hated emotional people.

"Oh!" she breathed. "But you came to the garage!" She leaned towards him with her hands clasped together.

Her extreme happiness made him uncomfortable so he didn't respond.

"Well," she backed off and relaxed, "now that you've seen the garage what do you think? It's not much. The school doesn't get a lot of funding, but," she gave a small content smile, "it's good enough for me."

"Are you always the last one to leave?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Hm? Oh, yeah usually. But I don't always stay after school hours. My friend Sango doesn't like me to be alone because it's not safe and I'm a very oblivious and klutzy person. But I'm not cute at all and no guy in this school finds me attractive so I think I'm pretty safe." She stretched her arms above her head. "Cars are my passion and I won't let anything get between that."

Sesshoumaru took a moment to examine her appearance. Dressed in a blue garage jumpsuit with her arms and face smudged and marked. Her hair was in a messy bun and going in all different directions. Not to mention she smelled of sweat and motor oil. Indeed no man would find her attractive in this state.

During his thoughts she had made her way to a ladder and was proceeding to climb it. "I have to close up now, but drop by tomorrow during school. It's much more lively then and I'll have more time to show you the two cars we're working on for-" Her foot slipped on a step near the top and she fell from the ladder.

Again Sesshoumaru went into action. Moving near her and extending his arms to firmly catch her.

"How you have survived this long is a phenomenon," he stated.

She giggled nervously. "Thanks,_again_, for saving me. I knew you had a kind heart underneath that cold exterior! You big old softie!"

Sesshoumaru calmly released his grip and let her drop to the ground.

...

"Ow!" Kagome landed on her rear but pouted up at him.

He folded his arms and avoided eye contact. "Whoops."

"Was that really necessary?"

"You slipped," he explained.

She glared at him. "You liar! You dropped me on purpose!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed in annoyance.

"At least help a lady up!" she demanded.

"I didn't realize there was one here," he retorted, still wearing his stoic expression.

"You're so mean!" Kagome cried. And here she had been thinking they were becoming good friends.

She stood up by herself. "So you'll come tomorrow?"

"We shall see," he replied coolly.

"Yay! We could use another really strong member. Plus you're already a professional mechanic!" Kagome stared at him with stars in her eyes.

His eyebrows drew together. "If you continue to look at me like that I will never show up," he threatened. "I never said I would join either."

She gave him a knowing smile. "We'll see about that."

He raised another sleek white eyebrow at her and her smile only grew bigger.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was definitely one interesting guy.

...

AN: I know it's a short but it's been a long bust day. At least I updated some fluff? ...mercy?... *gulps*


End file.
